


【辻村骏太郎x五十岚唯织】日常练习1

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【辻村骏太郎x五十岚唯织】日常练习1

被按在诊疗室门板上的身体发着抖，明明是贴面相交的姿势，由于略显夸张的身高差距，控制局面的一方显露出令人惧怕的居高临下的气息。  
门外是担架床的轮轴滑过地面的声响。辻村将五十岚禁锢在双臂间，轻轻吻他的颈子。他没有关注过放射技师的制服，在此之前、都是些简单普通甚至算得上掩盖曲线的印象。  
但这个人的颈子未免太纤细了些。他这样想着。尽管时常在医院的便利店里碰见，也只是远远地凝视着，从胡乱翘着的发丝到几乎是一拗就断的脖颈，一种恍惚而无害的不真实感席卷而来——而这些也许正是他在此刻这样行为的缘由。  
室内没有开灯，只有好几个电脑显示器一齐闪烁的荧荧蓝光。因为身形差异的关系，五十岚几乎是完全隐没在辻村投下的影子里，反而使他的眼睛显得更加湿润，闪烁着光点的泪膜映照着是一片逆光的景象。  
辻村垂下一只手，去向蓝色的制服。幅度稍微大些的动作，即使只是抬手，也足以让身下人更加慌张，身体的每一处都绷直了，膝盖却软了下来，如果不是辻村的左腿抵着、他已经沿着门板跌到了地板上。明明是外科医生的手，指尖肌理却没有丝毫安抚的意味，即使算是温柔地从宽大的衣角顺着缝隙探进去，在腰窝处按捏的力度倒是重得很。五十岚终于叫了起来，几乎是扑在了辻村的胸口，下巴搁在对方的肩膀上、呜呜咽咽地哼起来，却一句抱怨的话都不敢说出口。  
“只是摸一下而已。”  
辻村扯起嘴角笑出声来，眼珠里却是尖锐的寒意。他的埋在深蓝色制服里的手掌逡巡过每一寸掩盖的皮肤，比女人还要细瘦的腰线，光洁皮肤，颤抖频率，微小温度，全部都指向真实。而仅仅只是碰触抚摸，就足以勾引出这般处子一样的反应。唯织难耐地推攘着辻村的胸口，酸软的手臂无法使力，看起来更像是溺水的人拉扯着救命稻草，直到指节碰到了上衣口袋里的听诊器，于是终于有了可供发泄的出口，细瘦的指头捏紧冰冷的器具，别开了脸，支支吾吾地说：  
“你、你保证不会告诉杏...我也...我.....”  
“也怎样？”  
一面贴着对方的耳朵囫囵地说着挑逗的话，辻村的脸孔依然冷淡得很。他的长年握着手术刀的长了薄茧的手指往下探去，隔着柔软布料揉搓股缝，双重的摩擦感刺激着唯织的臀部，奇异的快感涌上头顶，那是他自己解决时根本体验不到的，于是本来就酥软不堪的身体倚着对方又往下滑动几分。辻村搂着他的腰杆往上提，抵到门上，直接拖着臀部除掉外裤和内裤，雪白的双腿在曝露于空气中的瞬间便被室内的白炽灯映染上淡淡的青色，长裤成团堆积在脚底，紧致的长条状的软肉无端端现出相违和的脆弱感。如此一般对待造成的恶果，是五十岚又一次发出了轻飘飘的气音，像是不知出处的被遗落在冰天雪地里的小狗，哼哼唧唧的饥肠辘辘，在几乎要死过去的瞬间哀哀戚戚地叫了一声。  
那种不真实感再次袭来，简直像是弄了半天前戏，这一刻的异感才是情欲席卷的导火索。辻村想着自己必然是厌恶他的，否则怎么会在半公开的场合胁迫他做这种事。但自己也没理由厌恶他，争女人？没必要；威胁感？也不是。可能就是讨厌这幅没有实感的身体吧。这么想着，辻村拖住他的腰，从散乱的衣物中拎起身体，终于看到伶仃的脚踝和光洁的双脚。五十岚有些窘迫地拉扯衣摆，试图遮掩裸露的性器，露出疑惑的表情。  
“等一下......”  
细若蚊蚋的尾音被掐断，手指挤压着闯进去带出的呻吟好听得不行。尽管对五十岚的态度是暧昧的，对这幅身体的夸赞确是肯定而由衷的。辻村十分满意的笑出了声，凑到对方耳边轻轻说：  
“跟拔牙是一个道理，小朋友的话，要用其他东西吸引注意，然后趁其不备迅速拔掉蛀牙。”  
五十岚想说什么，应该也是些抱怨对方不守承诺的话，只是下身的刺激一波接着一波，所有的气话全都变成了近乎呜咽的软声。他的颀长的颈子仰起，v字领口的一小片皮肤透出淡淡的红湿，刻板无聊的制服突然有了些情趣，简直可以说是生动了。  
“我这样进来，你也很爽不是吗，洼·田·唯·织医生？”  
刻意加重的音节像一盆冷水倒灌，因为太久没有被这样呼唤过，眼泪汹涌而出的样子像极了被触动了儿时的回忆。五十岚一眨不眨地看着辻村，几乎连呼吸都碎掉了，随着下身异物的抽动抖颤得如同夜海行船一般。辻村看着对方的反应，显然有些得意忘形了，眼里总算有了些实在的笑意，只是用了一些人脉查了一下，比起初初了解一切的意料之中，五十岚此刻的反应才叫有意思得很。  
“虽然不清楚你拿着医师资格证来我们这处小医院拍片所为何事，五十岚医...噢不，是洼田医生，能认识备受瞩目的医界新星真是好荣幸。”  
五十岚哭得更厉害了，揪着听诊器的指节因为用力而泛着白气。他一定是想要质问有没有把这件事说出去，然而身体的遭遇根本不容其完整地叙述任何一个疑问句，唯有啜泣的声响越发清晰，辻村只得再给了一个守口如瓶的承诺，在对方反而有些自暴自弃地哭泣中咬住了作恶的口齿，堵没住更多放肆的泣音，手指缓缓退出穴口，湿哒哒的液体被送往五十岚的脸颊，他明知故问：  
“洼田医生，能告诉我这是什么吗？”  
“请别...别这样叫我.....”  
“这是love juice。”  
显然是毫无专业性质的自问自答。涨硬的性器在穴口摩擦着，五十岚几乎扭动着身体，又往门板里陷进去更多了，这幅样子称得上风情万种，如果不是五官的颜色太淡的话。辻村不合时宜地想，也许在他的嘴唇上擦艳色的唇膏要更性感些。不过这样也不错。  
门外传来电梯抵达的提示音，在轰隆的响声之后，一道熟悉的脚步声渐渐靠近。  
“是...是杏chan！”五十岚发出喜悦的泣音，“辻村医生，请停止！”这样细声说着，他小幅度地挣扎起来，好想突然把胁迫和承诺都给忘了。  
辻村没有说话。  
“辻村医生……？”  
这种时候进来，会被发现的吧。这种时候进来，正是最令人兴奋的契机。辻村低头再次吻住那张毫无血色的嘴唇，握住乱动的手腕贴上门板，挺起性器狠狠顶了进去。  
门把手被人为地转动着，反锁的锁匙弹簧发出一节一节的钝响。  
五十岚的眼珠睁的大大的，混着不断滚落的泪水，他被簇拥着掩埋在更深更深的黑暗里，只有露出的一只眼睛看得见一些光亮，而正是这些光亮，使他看起来实实在在是一只被猎杀分割的小鹿。  
门从外面被拍响，接着是焦急的发问。  
屏住的呼吸焦灼呼喊起来，原来疼痛是没有声音的。医学教科书和文献资料并没有教过他这点。实际体会起来，原来做爱是如此折磨人的东西。  
这算是做爱吗？连性交都不是吧。  
五十岚隐隐约约地意识到，对于辻村来说，自己是某种没有生命体征的玩物。或者说实验室贮存的标本比较符合联想。因为他不被爱。想着想着，连眼角的红晕都溶开了，鼻头的酸楚比起生理性的哭泣，更多的是被威胁被看透的本能恐惧与委屈。下身缓慢的抽插浇灭了最后一丝信任，唇齿间贴附的温热嘴唇像是某种紧密契合身体的冰冷刑具，牵绊着捅入身体的另一个，共同对他施加着刑罚。  
辻村依然按着他的手腕，伸出舌头舔去了带走温度的泪水。  
天旋地转也不过如此。  
门外的声音远了些，是镝木医生喊甘春医生去放射室商量诊疗方案。而等她匆匆赶回来的时候，看到办公室的门虚掩着，里面传来淅淅索索的细小声响。淡淡的蓝色光线从门缝间透了出来，和门后站着的男人身上蓝色的制服融为一体，莫名有些重叠的异象。  
她走近了些，正好看到站在男人对面的辻村医生凑过脸去，在五十岚唯织的耳边说着什么。  
不知怎么的，这个角度看过去，他们看起来像是在接吻。  
甘春医生这样想着，无所谓地朝门口走去。


End file.
